


The Spaces Between

by rhosyn_du



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Bittersweet, Community: stagesoflove, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-02
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:31:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhosyn_du/pseuds/rhosyn_du
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What stands between us draws us together. What draws us together pulls us apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stray Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A series of five drabbles written for the stagesoflove community on LiveJournal.

I hate being scanned, hate the feel of rough fingertips sifting through my mind. For an instant, I almost hate Psi Cops. Then the thought passes, and I'm ashamed for thinking it.

The pressure eases, and I stumble forward, hands grasping something solid and unmoving. Sinclair’s desk.

As my thoughts slowly reform themselves, I become aware of what I’m seeing. A glass of water. I follow the outstretched arm upwards to find a concerned face, steady blue eyes.


	2. Death and Teddy Bears

"Is that...a pink teddy bear?"

"A gift from Mr. Garibaldi," I explain.

She shakes her head. "I don't understand how the feast of a Christian martyr came to be associated with romantic love. I mean, guy dies a terrible death, so let's all give each other flowers and candy?"

I shrug. "I've never really paid attention to Valentine's Day. Growing up...well, the Corps isn't big on holidays."

"I can imagine." A pause. "Hey, listen, I was just about to head down to the Zocalo for a drink. Would you care to join me?"

I smile. "I'd love to."


	3. Eye of the Storm

“...utterly ridiculous!”

There is nothing in the universe that quite compares to Susan Ivanova in full righteous fury -- eyes flashing, nostrils flaring. Stunning.

"Excessive bureaucracy is inevitable in an organization as large as EarthGov," I offer, trying to ignore the slight part of her lips around each angry breath.

"I'm sorry," she says, suddenly. "You said you needed to talk, and all I've done since you got here is talk about how bad my day has been."

"It's all right." I answer, extremely conscious of the weight that _isn’t_ resting at my collar. "I...this is exactly what I need.”


	4. Touch

Strong fingers tangled in my hair, salted skin under my tongue.

The lamp is too bright, the sheets too starched. I barely notice.

A gasp. Hers. Mine. I don’t know, don’t care, her hands mapping the contours of my body.

Then, a whisper against my mind.

I freeze, startled. Her hands remain steady on my hips.

I meet her eyes, struck by the steadiness of her gaze, a calmness at odds with her quickness of breath, the sweat-darkened curls clinging to her cheeks.

Her lips brush softly across my jaw, over my mouth, and my fears fade away to nothing.


	5. Hidden

“Is there anything you’d like to add to your report?”

It’s a terrifying thing, being trapped as a passenger in my own mind. _She_ doesn’t notice me, this not-me that breathes through my nose and sees with my eyes. Another part of Jason’s gift, I guess. None of them notice me.

It’s not for me that I’m afraid -- not-me knows all _my_ secrets, and we’re both dead the minute this interview is over, anyway.

I have more precious secrets to protect. It’s all I have left to give her.

The one who is not me speaks with my mouth: “Nothing.”


End file.
